Beautiful Chemistry
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Emma&Sean are "just friends" after a harsh break up, but will they let their love come between their new relationships with Jay&Darcy? What happens when Jay meets the new girl, Manny Santos? And will Darcy see Sean's still inlove with Emma? SE, JM
1. Heartbreaker, You Got the Best of Me

Bigger summary: Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron use to date and are trying to deal with the fact their "just friends" now. Emma's dating his enemy Jay Hogart and Sean's dating another good girl Darcy Edwards, who is nothing like Emma. Will Sean and Emma resist another or let their love come between their new relationships? Will Sean and Jay become friends? How will Jay react to the new girl, Manny Santos? And what about their friends Craig and Spinner, there's got to be chaos for them too! Read to find out...

NEXT CHAPTER:

Sean remembered it like it was yesterday... everything was so happy.. and then everything turned out so wrong...

_Sean was standing with Spinner with a beer in his hand as he looked around the party, it wasn't so much fun without Emma. As Spinner was making lame jokes Sean looked around for her, she said she wouldn't be that late. Then again she had to sneak out. Her family wasn't so into the idea of a party or being out with him._

_You should of seen how funny it was when they found out Emma was going __**out **__with him. Everyone thought he was some moron, a misfit. Trouble. But he'd never get Emma in trouble, actually.. she made him a better person. _

_He loved her. Sweet, innocent, smart and funny Emma Christine Nelson. Who would of thought the fifteen year old girl would steal his heart like that? _

_He was suppose to be the schools bad boy, the one everyone respected because if you didn't..he'd probably __**make **__you respect him. He use to treat girls like trash too, the player of school, the one who just used them and left them. Now, he was still that bad boy who loved his parties and sometimes fights, but he had a weak spot for Emma and he didn't treat any girl like trash anymore. _

_Maybe because Emma made him happy and he had to give the girls credit that it angered Emma so much that he used girls, her first words to him were insults..and he liked that. She was brave and beautiful. Fell in love since the day he met her. _

_The worse girl he's ever treated was probably Ellie Nash. She was a girl who liked her rock and roll and was in Spinner's band. She had this huge crush on Craig until she met Sean one day, and became his biggest fan. He took her virginity and left her in a parties bedroom, then ignored her the next day. He regrets it with all that he is because before him and Emma ever did it, she was upset he would do that to her..but not in a life time. Ellie's still around though and yes, still his biggest fan. He tries not to be mean since knowing what he did to her was wrong but could she not get the hint he was in love with his __**girl friend**__?_

_"Have you seen Sean?" a voice that sung in Sean's ears was heard. Emma. She was standing behind him at the doors probably _

_"finally" Sean says to Spinner before turning around. Hands went on his eyes and Sean grinned. Emma, right? _

_"guess who?" the voice whispered in his ear and Sean just took her hands off and turned around, crashing his lips to hers._

_Spinner saw this and his mouth dropped. What Sean didn't know was Emma was still at the door, and the one who whispered 'guess who' was Ellie Nash... the one he was kissing right __**now**__. _

_Sean noticed it wasn't the usual kiss and it didn't feel right so pulled away to see the famous red head smirking "Now that's what I call a hello" she taunts crossing her arms and looking over her shoulder to the door._

_Sean looked where Ellie was too and saw Emma. Oh my god. She saw everything too, by the horror on her face... it was almost as shocking as the look on his own face. _

_That's not fair!_

_He didn't know-_

_"Emma!" Sean yelled running after Emma when seeing her turn and go back to the door._

_"Craig!" Emma exclaimed while jogging down the porch steps and some people turned seeing the scene. Emma was walking around the driveway and bushes in a hurry, tears in her eyes. _

_Sean shoved someone in his way, anything to get to Emma. She was on her way to Craig who was getting his keys and walking to his car. Craig and Sean were both sixteen, as for Spinner. And Emma took the adventage of Craig having a car so he could drive her home as soon as possible. Sean promised her he'd __**never **__hurt her! _

_"Em, don't leave" Sean begged just jumping over the bushes to get to Emma "Let me explain!" he hollared but she already slammed the door of Craig's car._

_Sean tried to open it but it was locked. His friend Craig gave him a sorry look from the drivers seat but come on, the poor girl was heart broken. She was allowed to get what she wanted and she wanted the door locked. Craig's car drove out and Sean's mouth dropped, no. He couldn't loose her._

_"Emma, please!" Sean yelled one more time but she wouldn't even look out the window. Spinner jogged outside to Sean who watched the car drive away sadly. He sniffed and looked down before turning and kicking a random car harshly "DAMN IT!" he yelled._

_"Just tell her it was a mistake man" Spinner insists._

_Sean rubbed hands down his face "How can I do that?! This party was for me and Emma to have fun for once, we've been fighting over stupidity the past month! This was definatly the last __**fucking **__straw" Sean cursed and sucked in a shaky breath_

_"Dude, you guys are love birds. Your Sean and Emma. She'll take you back" _

_"Emma? Emma Nelson will take me back? The one who took me 5 months just to convince her to go to the movies with me? Stubborn, perfect..girl friend... Emma" Sean huffed and closed his eyes for a second until storming off._

_That on that night Emma was whiping her tears away and trying to calm down. Sean had called her 6 times during the weekend. She was going to have to face him some time, school was on Monday. Emma stared at the phone with a heart broken look. Fine, she'll call him. Maybe they'll fix this..._

_**ringggg riinnnngg**_

_Emma waited for Sean to pick up and tilted her head a bit holding the phone. Please pick up... she missed him and just wanted to be with him again. This was stupid, there had to be a reason he kissed Ellie right-_

_"Hello?" the voice cut off Emma's thoughts until Emma took a retake on the voice, it was a girl. What was he doing with a girl on a Sunday night?!_

_"Who's this?" Emma asked._

_"Jessica" the girl answered and Emma's chest felt like someone was trying to rip it out_

_"oh.." she drifts sadly, almost dropping the phone. _

_"Are you calling for Sean?" the girl asked as a tear slipped down Emma's cheek_

_"No. Not anymore" Emma slammed the phone down and laid on her bed crying. She hugged herself and cried herself to sleep. He promised he'd love her forever... _

_In the middle of the night Emma woke up by her basement window opening and wind blowing furiously. She gasped and sat up from her bed until seeing Sean climb in, breathing a bit heavy. Great, the double cheater._

_"Get out" Emma scoffed and stood up to get a kleenex. She whiped her make up before he saw she was crying over him. _

_"Emma please listen" he begged while going over to her. He took her hands and she yanked them back_

_"Please leave" Emma taunted back and he frowned deeply to shake his head no._

_"No I can't, we didn't work this out yet" he confirms and Emma glared_

_"We won't" she exclaimed to then remember her parents were home and just scoffed walking around him and sitting on her bed in a huff. _

_"We have to, we're meant to be together, you know that! Everybody knows that" Sean reminded Emma desperately and bent infront of her putting his hands on her knees, looking up at her with such hope in those blue eyes. _

_"Everyone was wrong then" Emma muttered. He's meant to be with Ellie now, or even __**Jessica. **__Who the hell was Jessica anyways and where did she come from?!_

_"Emma is was a mistake" Sean insists "I thought it was you"_

_"Do you kiss a lot of girls you think is me?" Emma bitterly questions and he gritted his teeth_

_"I-is this you trying to punish me for our last fight? I said I was sorry!" he yelled as Emma's mouth dropped and she stood up in fury. He followed her lead_

_"No! I don't even care about that, this is so much worse Sean! You kissed another girl!" she yelled and he swallowed hard to look down. "Please go. Before you ruin anything more" _

_"Does that mean we can work through this?" Sean asked hopefully. He knows Emma was only fifteen and she did love him but she didn't have as much love as he had for her yet, he's been through a lot more, he's seen alot more. He loved her with all that was worth. One day, she'll love him like that... if they get through this, that is..._

_"No. It means maybe one day I can stand to be around you..and we can be just friends" Emma confirms while crossing her arms and Sean was having trouble dealing with that statement_

_"Emma, baby.. please don't do this" he begged while cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers, but she didn't kiss back and only cried as he let his tears spill as well while leaning his forehead on hers "Please don't. I love you" he cried._

_Emma choked on her tears and she shook her head. This is what I meant by going through alot, Emma was growing up. She went through childhood, friends, good grades, family, fun and now..first love. She just wished he'd stay her lover forever.. but then he did this. _

_"Go" was all Emma said as she turned from him and laid on her bed. Sean had tearful eyes but still tried to put on a strong act, but it was useless, Emma Nelson made him weak. And that was it.. that was their break up..._

What now?


	2. The New Girl

Ever since that break up Emma avoided Sean and he finally got the hint. She needed her space, he wasn't going to ruin any chances with her. He gave that space.

But he wished he didn't.

"hey Emma" Sean finally greeted to the blonde girl.

It was the next year of school, Emma was sixteen which meant Sean was now seventeen...and my has she grown. She still had the killer smile, the to die for body only curvier and richer, and the blonde hair was longer. She got a tan over the summer too.

God he missed how smooth her body felt, how silky her hair was. He missed everything about her. He hoped 4 months was enough space between them so she could reconsider.

Emma looked over her shoulder and saw the one and only Sean Cameron.

Yes she was quite the mean Emma Nelson the month they broke up but during the summer she had some time to at least try to mend the broken heart. Some days she cracked, some days she got by.

She finally came up with a solution, she was _only _upset because Sean wasn't in her life, not because they _only _broke up. She just needed him around was all. Right?

So they could be friends! Right?

"hey Sean" she greeted back and looked him over, he was taller. He was a bit more built and his hair was still hidden under that silly black beanie hat. Same ol' Sean, it made Emma smile a bit "you haven't changed much"

Sean chuckled, so far so good. He loved hearing the sound of her voice again. It took him almost an hour just to come over to her locker to say 'hello'.

"How was your summer?" he asked going a bit closer to her and Emma ignored the firmiliar feeling in her whenever he was around.

"good" Emma nodded and played with her hands "How was yours?" she asked while watching students go by and Sean dug his hands into his pockets.

"Good. I got a job at the auto shop near my apartment..." drifts Sean "Tracker moved out so..it's all mine" he explains and Emma tilted her head a bit curiously

"Why'd he move out?" she asked.

"New job. New city, but I didn't wanna go. He left with his girl friend Jessica and now I'm on welfare and living off my checks" Sean admits and Emma's heart stopped.

Jessica.. the girl who picked up the phone. That was Trackers girl friend!

But that still doesn't change the fact he kissed Ellie.

"Oh.." Emma drifts off herself

"you okay?" Sean noticed something on her mind

"Yeah" Emma lied and Sean saw through that too and was about to say something until Spinner bursted in

"Emma Nelson, haven't seen you since the beach party!" he exclaimed while hugging her and Sean watched them pull apart as Emma nodded

"Yeah. I went camping for the last 2 weeks of summer" she said

"With who?" Sean decided to ask. If she wasn't with Spinner, and he was with Craig most of the summer.. did she have a new friend?

"Um.." drifts Emma, not ready to tell Sean this-

"With Jay Hogart, I hear" Spinner said and Sean stared

"you went with Jay Hogart?" Sean asked Emma who nodded "Why?" he bitters. That guy was an asshole

"Cause he's my boy friend now" Emma confessed

Silence.

Sean finally snapped "Jay Hogart?" he freaked and Emma looked away "Are we talking about the same guy here? The one I had to deck in the face because he **grabbed **your **ass **at a **charity **event?" he asked

"...that's the one..." muttered Emma, how is it Jay got her to be his?

Charm?

Nah. Maybe because she was going through a dramatic heart break.

"But he's changed. He's a good guy" Emma insists trying to make Sean belive... or maybe herself?

"I bet he is" bitters Sean and Emma scoffed. Spinner watched in amusement

"Sean just give it a chance! If we're gonna do this friend thing your going to have to accept my decisions.. they have nothing to do with you" she sadly reminds looking down as did he

"Not anymore" he muttered and Emma slowly looked up at him

"and you have to deal with that" she softly admits, ignoring the pain in her chest

"I am" he lied

"good.." she said, but didn't mean it. Has he moved on?

"..good.." he said back

"walk to me to science then" she teased and he gave a small smile

"Bye guys" Spinner taunts waving to the two that left and probably forgot he was even there

"Hey man" came a greet and Spinner turned to one of his best friends Craig Mannings

"dude!" he happily said as they slapped hands and pulled another into a hug

"Good summer" Craig says

"Great summer" corrects Spinner as they walked down the hallway and Craig caught a glimpse of Sean and Emma walking together

"Was that just Emma and Sean in the same hall together? Beside another?" Craig joked to Spinner who laughed with him

"Yeah" says Spinner "Their _just friends _now" he declared

"wonder how long that's going to last" Craig said as they both snorted and snickered

"Who knows with Jay Hogart being her boy friend now" Spinner says

"she's got a thing for the bad boys. How'd Sean take it?" he asked

"Surprizingly well" Spinner joked

"His insides are rotting" insists Craig and Spinner nodded

"no doubt. Let's go to music class" he said and they headed off.


	3. I'm Gonna Keep On Lovin' You

"Emma Nelson" Mrs H, the schools princile stopped the blonde from walking to her next class and she was already late.

A long haired brunette stood with Mrs H and Emma looked between them confused

"Just the girl I wanted to see" Mrs H confirms

"Am I in trouble?" Emma asked.

The brunette chuckled and crossed her arms looking at the princible and glancing at Emma closely.

"No of course not, I need you to show this girl around" Mrs H confirms looking at the brunette

"This girl's name is Manny" she insists and shared a small laugh with Emma

"Emma" the blonde introduced herself and Manny nodded "And yeah. I'll do it" Emma confirms

"great" Mrs H smiled at both of the girls "Have a good afternoon ladies"

"She's.." Manny drifted off trying to find the word for the princible

"sweet on the outside. I've seen what she can do" joked Emma. The boys liked to irratate her

"hmph, funny. So is this school actually fun?" Manny asked walking down the hall with her

"Sometimes yes actually" Emma joked "And the boys?" Emma says

"Cute!" Manny exclaimed for her as some basketball players of the school walked by

"Exactly" smiled Emma and the two giggled

"I'm beginning to love this place already" Manny said to Emma, and she was beginning to relize this was going to be a great friendship

"Welcome to Degrassi" joked Emma

"Hey Em" came a voice and both of the girls turned around to see Craig Mannings coming

"Who is that?" Manny asked quietly to Emma as he made his way over.

"Craig Mannings" Emma declared and Manny raised an eyebrow

"SO cute" she whispered and Emma laughed a little

"Hey" Emma greets to Craig who finally stood infront of them "Craig this is Manny, the new girl" she introduced

"Written across my forehead, isn't it?" Manny joked

"You don't look new" Craig insists and Manny crossed her arms eyeing him back

"how do I look?" she taunts

"Um..I..uh-" he stutterfed

"relax" giggled Manny, she loved the power she had over some guys "I was just kidding" she insists

"Right" he laughed nervously as the girls shared a look

"fourth is coming up so I'll take you to your class" Emma told Manny

"good idea" Manny said smiling

"Oh! We have the same class" Emma insists while looking at her times tables

"Awsome" Manny declared

"too cool" Craig added and Manny hid her giggle but Emma gave him a taunting smile, what a goof.

"Uh huh" Manny teased and walked backwards "I'm just going to run to my locker quickly. Be right back" she told them and turned

"Nice one prince charming" Emma teased Craig who watched Manny go..well that girl was, different

"shut up" he laughed while being slightly embarressed. Did he make an idiot of himself or what?

"Lets go" Manny said walking back to Emma who nodded and waved to Craig who watched them go until out of sight.

Later on that day Emma scoffed walking around the halls and looking for Manny. She stopped at her locker hoping the girl would pass but instead her boy friend was doing what he did best, skipping

"Miss Nelson, you shouldn't be wondering the halls all by your lonesome" Jay smirked coming up behind and wrapped arms around her

"I'm not alone" Emma joked back and he kissed her neck to have the bell rung and students burst out of their doors and tear him and Emma apart

"Not anymore, no" he taunts and Emma just smiled and waited as the whole class passed and they could walk back to another

"I'm looking for Manny, have you seen her?" Emma asked Jay who gave her a look and finally took her back in his arms.

"Nope. No clue who your talking about" he admits but expected this of her. Open, sweet, innocent Emma. It's her innocence that caught him, and the fact she was Sean's ex. He hated that guy as much as Sean hated him.

But Emma was a hot girl with beauty and brain. You don't get that a lot. Bonus!

"She went that way and I'm suppose to bring her to the cafeteria so she could take a look around and meet some of our-" Emma was cut off when Jay crashed his lips to hers.

"I needed to shut you up" Jay teased while pulling away and kissing her again until Emma pulled away this time

"People always say my rambles are cute" she pouted and a flashback came to mind...

_Back when Emma was fifteen and with her first love, they sat on his couch as Tracker was out for a bit and it was late at night. Sean was smirking as Emma laid in his arms rambling on and on.._

_"Then Mom said maybe it'd be a bad idea I went out late, so here I am... and I kind of snuck out. Your a bad influence. Anyways.. I think I might get grounded for life seeing I'm with the person she hears is the worse in town all thanks to Snake. Snake is Mr Simpson, you know? The teacher you piss off for fun, my step dad-" Emma was cut off when she saw the look on Sean's face. He was either freaked out or impressed "Sorry... I ramble a lot" Emma apoligised and was reliefed when he smiled_

_"No it's was cute" he insists and softly kissed her, Emma melted even more into his arms _

_"you mean annoying" Emma joked and he chuckled shaking his head no while carressing her hair. _

_"I mean, I love your voice. So it wouldn't matter what you rambling about..." he drifts and she smiled softly "I'm still in a bit of shock your actually talking to a guy like me" he admitted_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Emma?" Jay asked and Emma snapped out of it to look up at him

"Yeah?" she asked and he held her tighter

"You spaced out there" he teased

"Oh" she says looking away and he pulled her chin back to him and lifted it to kiss her

"what are you thinking about?" he whispered and Emma choose to avoid the questions.

From down the hall Sean caught the scene and looked down and away from them.


End file.
